Seduction
by saaaphrine
Summary: Draco Malfoy would never turn down a dare. Not even one issued by Harry Potter. And so he finds himself caught in the middle of a dare turned love triangle, featuring none other than Viktor Krum. [A challenge .. details in the AN]


**A/N :** This was actually written a _long_ time ago .. probably at least a year back lol, but I've been _soo_ inactive I decided to post some proof that I was still alive xD

This story was actually a challenge inspired by **Michael Serpent ;** if you don't who he is, then _bad fanfiction reader !_ _Go find him right now !_ xD

Okay anyway so the challenge was to write up a **Harry/Krum**, or **Draco/Krum**, or even possibly **Harry/Draco/Krum** - We also had to include the following items : **a quill**,** lip balm**, **jewelry**, **a candy bar**, and a **tattoo**. Obviously, you'll see that I just put in the items randomly because I have no sense of imagination whatsoever x

It's written rather **American-ish** .. seeing that's where I live : I just tried modifying it so that it fit more the British language, but it didn't work xx;; When I wrote it, I used what "British terms" that I knew .. which were basically the "er/erm" in contrast to the "uh/um" xD So this story is like a story with messed-up language problems xD Please forgive mee TT

Oh, one last thing: _I cannot write humor whatsoever!_ So when I _try_, it ends up being extremely retarded and yeah -.-;; This thing is basically composed of **dialogue** too .. giving it no structure at all xx;;

- - - - - - -

**Seduction**

"God damn it Potter," Draco snapped. "Get a move on!"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," Harry shot back. "I can't help it! I don't know what to choose!"

"Potter," Draco said. "How the fuck can it be so hard to find a damn tattoo? There are millions!"

"Exactly," Harry answered. "I can't choose!"

"And _why not?"_

_"Because there are so many!"_

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Just pick one," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't spend all fucking day wasting it here with the Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived! I have a life too!"

"Well that's nice to hear," Harry answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_"JUST PICK ONE!"_

"Fine…fine…" Harry grumbled, and he bent over again at the rows and columns of different samples. Finally, he straightened up, and started to go into one of the tattoo stalls.

"Found one?" Draco called out, but he got no response. Instead, Harry walked into a stall, and spoke some words to the woman in a low voice.

- - - - - - -

At last, after what seemed like a lifetime to Draco, he was greeted by the sight of Harry Potter_ finally_ coming out.

"_Now_ are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Er…yeah…" Harry answered.

As they walked out into Hogsmeade, Draco couldn't help but look curiously at Harry.

"Well?" he finally asked. "What did you get?"

"What did I get what?" asked Harry, confused.

Draco gave a long, deep sigh.

"_What tattoo did you get?"_ he asked.

"Oh…erm…well, I don't know!"

Draco stared.

"You…don't know?"

"Er…yeah…"

_"What do you mean you don't know?"_

"I just…don't…"

"Then how the fuck did you choose anything?"

"Er…well…I didn't…"

"_What?"_

Harry rolled his eyes, and looked over at Draco. "I didn't know what to pick!" he answered. "So I asked the tattoo-lady to pick for me!"

"The tattoo-lady?" Draco repeated. "_The tattoo-lady?"_

"Yes!" 

Draco sighed…again… "You don't call her the 'tattoo-lady'!" he retorted.

"Then what do you call her?"

"Just…er…I don't know…but that doesn't matter! Let's see that tattoo you got!"

"Erm…you might not want to do that…"

Draco blinked.

"And why _not?" _he asked.

"Well…she…er…she…"

"_Yes?_"

"Er…she did it…on…er…on my arse…" Harry's voice kept on getting smaller and smaller.

"So? That-…wait…she _what?_"

"She put the tattoo on my arse…" Harry mumbled again.

Draco had stopped walking completely, and was now staring at Harry.

"And you let her because…?" he said.

"Well…I…I just don't know…"

"Okay…" Draco said slowly, deciding to let the matter drop. "Well, so let me see!"

"See what?"

"The tattoo!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "NO!" he exclaimed. "I am _not_ going to let you see my arse!"

"And why not?"

Harry stared some more.

"Because…" he answered. "I don't just let people see my arse!"

"Well I want to see it!"

"I'm not going to let you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

- - - - - - -

And so…

- - - - - - -

That's how The-Boy-Who-Lived found himself in the boy's bathroom, back at Hogwarts, with his pants down, and Draco Malfoy staring at his butt cheeks.

"I can _not_ believe this is happening…" He muttered over and over again. "Draco Malfoy is looking at my arse…he's _looking _at my arse…He's looking at my _arse_ Draco Malfoy…"

"Holy fuck!" Draco suddenly breathed.

"What? What? What is it?" Harry was actually able to tear himself away from his statements of disgust.

"It's…it's…oh Potter, you're not going to believe this!"

"_WHAT?"_ Harry yelled.

"Really Potter…you should be glad that it's after hours…what if someone found us like this? _Not_ a pretty sight…I mean…your arse is ugly enough…but with this tattoo…"

"God damn it, just tell me what it is!" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay! Sheesh…it's…it's…"

_"WHAT?"_

"Calm down, you wanker!"

"Fucking hell! Just tell me what it is!"

Draco sighed. "Fine," he said grumpily. "It's a heart."

A pause-

"It's…a…what?"

"A _heart!_ Really Potter…usually people learn their shapes by this age…"

"Fuck off! I know what a heart is!"

"You sure don't seem like it…"

"Shut up! Why the fuck did I get a tattoo anyway?"

"Because it was a dare, remember?"

"Oh…yeah…so why the hell did _you_ have to come with me?"

"Potter…you need to get your memory checked…I tagged along because I had to make sure that you went _through_ with the dare!"

"Oh…so Gryffindors get to dare the Slytherins next, right?"

"Yeah…you are _so_ thick."

"Shut up!"

"Well…don't you want to know more?"

"…Er…about what?"

"Your tattoo!"

"Isn't it a heart?"

"Yeah…but don't you want to know what the words are?"

"Er…there are words?"

"_Yeah!_"

"Oh…what are they?"

"_I Love Viktor Krum_"

Harry snorted. "Please, Malfoy," he said. "I don't really need to know your gay fantasies right now…just tell me what my tattoo says!"

"That is _not_ my fantasy, and I am _not_ gay!" Draco exclaimed. "And I already _told_ you what your tattoo says!"

"What?" Harry asked. "You did not!"

"_Yes…_I did!"

"Then what does it say?"

"I told you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Erm…yeah, I did…"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Fine, tell me again!"

Draco sighed. "It says…" he said slowly. "_I Love Viktor Krum!_"

Another pause-

"_WHAT?"_

"I JUST TOLD YOU!"

"I know what you said!"

"So why the fuck did you say 'what'?"

"It does _not_ say that!"

"Does too!"

"It can't!"

"Do you want me to take a picture of your arse and show you?"

"Uh…no thanks…"

"Then I win!" Draco announced triumphantly.

"Uh…Malfoy?" Harry said. "You didn't win anything!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

- - - - - - -

"Malfoy?" Harry asked slyly, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I know what Gryffindor's next dare is going to be!"

"What?"

"I know what Gryffindor's next dare is going to be!"

"I _know _what you said!" Draco snapped. "I meant _what is it_?"

"It includes Krum…"

"You mean when he visits next week?"

"And you."

Yet _another_ pause-

"Me? What about me? Why does it have to be me? I swear…you better not make me do anything horri-"

"You have to seduce Krum."

"-ble, I mean- I HAVE TO WHAT?"

"You have to seduce Krum. Period. Simple as that."

"That is _not_ simple! That's disgusting! Absolutely revolting! Why the hell would I want to seduce someone with an ugly scowl on their fucking face all the time?"

"I know you don't want to, Malfoy! That's the joy of it all!"

"You mother-fucker!"

"May I remind you that I _have_ no mother?"

"Still doesn't mean you don't dream about her…"

"You are a sick bastard, you know that?"

"I know."

"Which is why I'm still going to make you do the dare."

"I don't _have_ to do it."

"Then you just lost for Slytherin."

"I did _not!_"

"Yes, you did! You said you weren't going to do it! The whole point of these days was to test how 'brave' we are!"

"I didn't say for _sure_!"

"Then are you?"

"No!"

"Then Gryffindor's win!"

"No! Wait…"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"I…fine…but I'll get you back!"

"Sure…whatever…"

- - - - - - -

A week later, the whole school of Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Everyone was chatting rather noisily, because the famous Viktor Krum was about to arrive at any moment. The only person who wasn't very excited was Draco Malfoy.

"Ooooooh," Pansy gushed in his ear. "Can't you wait? I didn't get an autograph from him last time…d'you think I could get one this time?"

"I could care less," Draco grumbled.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Pansy asked. "You seem so down! Maybe I can cheer you up tonight…"

"Ugh…" Draco muttered. Then, he forced a smile on his face and turned back to Pansy. "No thanks," he said. "I have a lot of things to do tonight…"

_Things I'd rather **not** do…_he thought dully.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall swung open, and a figure stepped inside.

"May we welcome Mr. Krum back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced, smiling warmly.

Everyone (Except a certain "unhappy" individual) cheered loudly, as Krum took a few more steps. He looked around, and then hastily made his way to the Gryffindor table, where he took a seat next to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Hermione blushed.

_Hey! _Draco thought suddenly. _This isn't such a bad idea, after all! If I somehow manage to let it be known that Krum and I "got together", then my fame would go up as well!_

"Hmmm…" he muttered, and then, got up and made his way down to the Owlery. He was just rounding the corner when-

He noticed a quill on the ground. It was long and black. Draco picked it up and looked at it. The quill also seemed to have a rather sharp end.

"Forgot a quill anyway," he told himself. "Might as well use this."

He had gotten all the way to the Owlery when he realized he had no ink.

"Shit!" he muttered angrily, and slammed the quill onto the piece of parchment he was holding.

The next thing he noticed was incredible pain on his hand.

"Crap!" he half-shouted. "Shit shit crap shit crap!"

When he was finally over his grumbles of pain, he finally dared to actually _look_ at his hand and see what caused the few seconds of agony.

His hand seemed to be…well…just red. Just a pink tinge, actually…

But then, Draco noticed his parchment, and saw that something was on it. Something red…

A red dot.

_That's funny,_ he thought. _I don't remember getting any ink…much less a **red** kind…_

"Hmmm…" he mumbled. Then, he took up his quill again, and made another mark on the paper.

"Fuck!"

Yes…this time, he noticed a red dot also appearing on his hand, before disappearing, and leaving nothing but a red smudge…like after a bee sting. Draco also saw that there was another red dot on the parchment.

He had heard about these quills before…they were meant for punishment. If you wrote something, the same words or marks also appeared on your hand, and then disappear, although your hand would throb. If you kept on using the quill, however, the encrypted words would stay, and bleed.

Where had he heard about it before? Oh yeah…Umbridge had been bragging about using it for Potter's detention…she must have dropped it when she had been rushing out…and now it was found…a year later…

Strange…you would have thought that Filch or any other person had found it before…

Draco shrugged. _Oh well._

So now…he was in the Owlery, with a piece of parchment, a quill that kills your hand, and no ink.

Draco sighed deeply. So that probably meant he would have to use the quill…if he went to get another quill and ink, the Owlery would be filled by the time he came back…and he wanted to get this done tonight…

Biting his lip, he hastily began to scribble a letter, hoping that it would deduce the pain.

It didn't.

_Dear _("OW!") _Krum,_

_Would it be _("Arrgh!) _all__ right if you met me next _("Crap!") _to the statue of St. Peter III _("Shit!") _at midnight tonight? _(Here, Draco paused, wondering what else to say…and trying to nurse his stinging hand.) _I would love to see you…I dream about you all the time…(_Draco wrote this, smirking and grimacing in pain at the same time.) _you can tell how much I care about you…as I'm writing this is blood! _("Oh yeah…I care about you a lot…" Draco muttered.)

_See you tonight,_

Draco paused again, and wondered if he should sign the note himself. Then, he thought about writing "Hermione Granger", just to make sure that Krum came. But no…what a better way than to get back at his rival…than playing a trick on him? It would be like Potter's own dare backfiring…

After all…Krum couldn't confront Potter after he got the letter…Potter had Head-Boy duties…

So Draco wrote,

_Harry Potter_

Now, the letter said:

_Dear Krum,_

_Would it be all right if you met me next to the statue of St. Peter III on the third floor at midnight tonight? I would love to see you…I dream about you all the time…you can tell how much I care about you…as I'm writing this is blood!_

_See you tonight,  
__Harry Potter_

Draco gave his "biggest" smirk yet, as he called a school owl down to deliver the letter. Oh, this just perfect…

- - - - - - -

Draco made his way to the third floor, cursing at the cold, and the annoying burden of having to carry a camera. After all…he had to _prove_ to Potter that he didn't chicken out…

He silently crept to the statue, and saw a figure standing there. Deciding to just be bold, he made his way over.

"Krum!" he called, trying to sound surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Viktor looked surprised at first, but recovered rather quickly.

"I am vaiting for someone," he muttered.

"Ahhh…" Draco replied. "That's a coincidence, because I came here to meet someone as well!"

Krum looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Who are you vaiting for?" he asked.

"Ummm…" Draco pondered on how to answer that question.

"Well," he finally said. "I…er…I don't know…I…just got a message…that's all!"

"Oh."

Draco fidgeted, wondering how he was going to "seduce" Krum, when he was waiting for Potter.

Wait a minute… 

If Krum was waiting for someone…then he was waiting for "Potter"! Which meant that the mushy "love" parts had no effect of disgust on him…which meant he _enjoyed_ the letter!

Which meant Viktor Krum was gay…

Or bisexual…he could be bisexual…

_Eww_…Draco thought. _Viktor Krum…liking other men? But who would like **him** anyway?_

**_Me._**

_No! Wait! I don't **like** him…I just want fame, that's all!_

Yeah…sure… 

_Potter was right…I **do** have a sick mind…_

"So…er…" Draco cleared his throat. "Who are _you_ waiting for?"

Krum glanced at him again.

"Why…do you vant to know?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "Just wondering," he replied casually.

Krum kept on looking at him.

"Do you…promise you von't…tell?" he asked.

Draco grinned. "Cross my heart," he said.

"I am…" he started. "I am vaiting for Potter."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I see…" he said slowly.

"Yes…you see…'e sent me zis letter…and I am coming to meet 'im."

"Er…what exactly is this…_letter_…about?"

A pause-

"Vell…it is more like…my dreams come true…"

Draco had to contain himself from gagging. His _dreams_ come true? _What?_

"Er…" he said slowly.

"It is…Zis letter is…a love letter…"

"Ahh…" Draco said, indicating for Krum to explain.

"You see…Potter has been the only thing on my mind…for years…"

"Erm…" Draco really had _no_ idea what to say. How in Hell was he supposed to seduce Krum now? When he had been having…well, _dreams_ about Potter?

_Not good, _his mind told himself. _Not good not good not good not good-_

When all of a sudden, a candy bar flew out of nowhere.

- - - - - - -

Oblivious to both Malfoy and Krum, Harry had been watching the whole thing under his invisibility cloak. True, he hadn't heard anything, as he didn't dare go near the pair, fearing that they would hear him. However, he still could see the progress.

Which wasn't going well.

Nothing was happening, and Harry didn't like that. He wanted more action, more "doing things".

He wanted Malfoy embarrassed.

Which is why he grabbed the candy bar (that he had brought as a snack), took aim, and flung it toward the two wizards. He grinned broadly and closed his eyes, as if "scared" to see it land.

The next thing he heard was a sharp _twack_, Krum going, "Oof", and Malfoy yelling "What the _fuck_!"

He opened his eyes again, and saw Krum on the floor, massaging his head, and Malfoy staring at the candy bar, then at his surroundings, looking rather suspicious.

"Glad I didn't eat that," Harry muttered to himself. "Would have broken my teeth…look at Krum!"

- - - - - - -

Draco was really helpless right now. Here was the perfect opportunity to seduce Krum; by playing "caring".

But he had more matters on his mind.

Like who threw the candy bar.

Part of him _knew_ it was Potter, and that he must have used some kind of Illusion Charm, or Invisibility Spell. If he seduced Krum right now…Harry would _know_ that he had gone through with the dare, so he wouldn't have to take pictures. On the other hand, Harry would be _watching_, which wasn't a very pleasing thought to Draco.

_Oh what the Hell, _he though. _Might as well…_

He bent down next to Krum, who was still groaning at the "pain".

"Hey," he said softly, "Erm…are you alright?"

"I haff a bruise on my head!" Krum snapped. "Do you think I am?"

"Probably not…" Draco answered. "D'you want me to kiss it all better?"

Krum stopped massaging his head, and looked up at Draco.

"Vat did you say?" he questioned, looking at Draco warily.

"I said," Draco repeated. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"You are joking vith me."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are…you are vaiting for someone!"

"I was vai- er…_waiting_ for you!"

"But I am vaiting for Potter!"

"You are waiting for me!"

"Vat?" Krum was clearly confused.

"I wrote that letter." Draco said calmly. "Not Potter. Me."

"But…but…why did you sign it _'arry Potter _zen?"

"_Because_," Draco said, then paused. Why _did_ he sign Potter's name? There was no point, seeing that Harry never knew about it…

"Because…I wanted to embarrass him…" Draco muttered.

"Oh…" Krum muttered, then he said, "Vell…you can!"

"Er…I can _what_?"

"Kiss me better."

"Draco stood agape, staring at Krum.

"Er…" he said stupidly.

"Come to me…" Krum cooed.

Draco's mind whirled. _Okay…this is getting freaky…_he thought. _Krum is asking me to make-out with him, and do other God-knows-what things…_

_Might as well get this over with, _His mind told him. _You kind of have to…_

He took a step forward-

And slid on something round.

_"Whoa!" _he cried, as he landed flat on his face.

He got up, his face twisted in a glower. Looking down, he realized that the thing he slipped on was a…_ring_…A rather sphere looking one as well. It was plain bronze, and seemed more like a ball than a flat ring…

Draco looked up to see Krum looking at him with a rather flabbergasted expression.

"I zought all Malfoys were…graceful…" he said.

"Shut it…" Draco muttered irritably.

"Vat did you say?" Krum asked, a scowl re-appearing.

"Er…I…er…ring?" He said, while handing Krum the trinket.

"Vat?"

"I'm…er…giving this to you…"

"Oh! I…I don't know vat to 'zay!"

"Er…don't mention it…"

"Okay…I've zought it over…I'll say yes"

"Er…_what?_"

"Yes."

"…Erm…yes _what?_"

"Yes to your proposal!"

"_What_ proposal?"

"You 'anded me ze ring…did you not?"

"Yeah…I did…"

"So I say yes!"

"_What?_"

"Or…should I say…'I do'?"

"_YOU DO WHAT?_"

"Marry you."

"Marry- _WHAT?_"

"You have just 'anded me a ring…"

"_Yeah…_I _did…_"

"When you do so in England…does it not mean a proposal…?"

"A- listen _buddy_…when you give someone a _ring_, it does _not_ mean a straight-away 'Oh let's get married'."

"Oh…but…"

"Just…be quiet…okay…let's just…do other things…"

"Like…what…?"

"Like this."

And with that, Draco pinned Krum to the wall, and leaned his face close to the other's.

"Tell me," he whispered. "How much do you want me?"

"I don't…know…" Krum gasped.

"Fine then," Draco smirked. "I'll just…leave…"

"No!" Krum said. "Just…"

"_Yes?_" Draco inquired innocently.

"I vant you…" Krum said.

"How much?"

"A…lot…"

"More than any girl?"

"Yes…"

"More than any boy…?"

A grunt.

"How about Potter?"

"Er…"

"Krum!" Draco snapped.

"Vat?"

"How do you expect me to _kiss_ you when you're thinking about Potter?"

"Vell…I can't help it!"

"Oh…what the fuck…" Draco muttered, and rammed his mouth against Krum's jaw.

Krum…tasted…well…not-so-good. He was…bitter…and his lips were chapped.

_Ergh__…_Draco thought. _Must get him lip balm…_

**No…why would you get him lip balm? It isn't like you're going to see him again…** No! Of course not…I just wasn't think- 

Draco's eyes opened in wide astonishment as he felt Krum's hands go down…down…to his robe clasp…He felt the clasp undo…and some rough feeling skin go in…

"_WHOA_!" he exclaimed, tearing his lips from the "unappetizing" ones.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he spat.

Krum looked surprised. "Vell…I zought you vanted me?"

"I…er…well…of _course_ I want you…but…"

OOMPH 

"_WHAT THE FUCK!_" Draco shouted again, then, "P-P-Potter?"

"Hey…" Harry said, turning a deep crimson.

" 'arry!" Krum said warmly. "You _came_!"

"I…er…what?"

"No…Krum…" Draco said, scowling and rolling his eyes at the same time. "_I _sent you the letter…remember?"

"What letter?' Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Never mind it, Potter…the thing is, you're ruining our little 'moment'!"

"Your…ahhh…" Harry said knowingly. "I'll…just…go…"

"Wait…how the hell did you get here anyway?"

"My…er…invisibility cloak…"

_"You_ have an invisibility cloak? Wait…Hogsmeade…"

"Er…yeah…"

"So what did you do? Just decided to 'crash' into us?"

"No…I just…kinda…fell…asleep…"

"You…fell asleep…"

"Er…yeah…and I guess I started to sleep walk…"

"Okay…"

"Yeah…I'll…go…"

He turned and started to walk away.

" 'arry!" Harry turned.

"Yes…Krum?" he asked.

"Vill you…er…take a walk with me…tomorrow night?"

"_Krum!_" Draco hissed angrily.

"Vat?"

"You…" Draco sighed. "Never mind…"

"I…er…" Harry said uncomfortably. "Er…I gue-"

And at that point, he slipped, just like Draco had, and went flying. "Whoa!" he yelled, before flying head first into a marble column.

"Ow…" he moaned.

" 'arry!" Krum went rushing to his side, "Are you…okay?"

"Er…lip balm?" Harry said weakly, handing Krum a small cylinder from the ground.

" 'arry!" Krum exclaimed. "I've been wanting one for _ages_!"

"Then why didn't you just _buy _one?" Draco muttered cantankerously.

" 'ere…let me 'elp you…I'll take you back to the Gryffindor tower…"

"Er…thanks…" Harry muttered, turning red again.

Krum pulled Harry to his feet, and then gently aided him down the halls.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Draco.

_Fuck!_ He thought angrily. _There goes all my ideas for fame…the stupid Potter just **has** to have it all…doesn't he?_

_Not this time…_

Draco started after the pair, shouting,

_"Hey! _That's _my _fiancée!"

Fini

- - - - - - -

**A/N:** The ending was a bit strange…I just thought that it was getting a bit too long, so everything ended up being a _tiny_ bit rushed xD Besides that, I think it was alright. I kind of tried _too hard_ to put humor into it .. but I'm pretty sure its grammatically correct, at least -

Please review x33


End file.
